U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,032 discloses a bottom operable tank car lading valve. A handle assembly to move the lading valve between open and closed positions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,447.
However, an operator cannot determine if the valve is open or closed from inspection of the outside of the outlet chamber.
The object of the present invention is to provide an indicator assembly for a bottom operable tank car valve whereby an operator can ascertain if the valve is in the open or closed position by inspection of the indicator assembly.